


Forbidden love

by DipStick45



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir To The Rescue, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Marichat, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, adrienxmarinette - Freeform, chatnoirxmarinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipStick45/pseuds/DipStick45
Summary: He was enchanted, she was not.She was regular, he was not.He was magical, and she was not.Complete opposites they were. Yet, both continued to fall dangeriously deeper into a forbidden love.





	1. Unknown love

"His heart began to pound in his chest at the sight of her, and he knew from that day — she was his soulmate."  — Forbidden love  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The longer Marinette stared at that stone wall, the longer she wished it would disappear. It was blocking her way, blocking her from its other side — preventing her from crossing over and exploring its unknown parts.

If she was to climb over, she would never be able to make her way back on her own.

She scowled at that and pouted. Crossing her arms, she huffed out a loud breath and made her way closer to the wall. Aggravation took over her entire being, and with some swift motion, she was kicking the wall with all her might.

That however, was not the brightest idea.

The hard force of her foot colliding with stone caused a dreadful amount of pain to surface. Marinette suddenly clutched her foot in agony — what a terribly stupid idea.

Stupid wall.

If only it was not here. If only she had the free will to do as she pleased and see the other side. What horrific things could there possibly be over there? It did not seem dangerous to her at all.

There had been many tales of the forbidden forest. Legends say mythical and dangerous creatures live on the other side, and the wall that splits their two world hold secret magic that keeps the creatures from crossing.

How stupid did they think Marinette was?

A wall that held magical powers? Forbidding the creatures to cross? How did anyone know these so called creatures were dangerous if they had never been seen before?

No one was allowed to cross over. So how would anyone know what lies on the other side?

Marinette set her basket down on the ground, and lowered herself into a seating position, resting her back against the stone. All she wanted was a little bit more of adventure — something that could bring a little bit more of excitement into her life.

Marinette was exhausted with the life she had. She repeated her everyday routine over and over again, and it was tiring. Not only was Marinette's aunt one of the most strictest women alive, but she was determined to marry her niece off to some handsome (yet probably horrifying) lad.

And Marinette definitely did not want that.

If she was to marry, Marinette wanted to marry someone for love. Not because her aunt forced the marriage. Marinette wanted her husband to love her for who she was, not have him marry a woman he barely knew.

The sound of the church bells began to ring loudly throughout the forest, and Marinette quickly stood to her feet when the sound reached her ears. Immediately, she knew the time for the ball had arrived — her aunt would be wondering where she had gone off to.

Quickly, Marinette retrieved her basket. Stepping away from the wall in a hurry, she halted once more to look back at it. Sighing sadly to herself, she turned back and continued her fast strides back to the town.

Little did she know that two, curious, green eyes watched her from behind as she retreated back to her home.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

"Marinette! Where on earth have you been?" Her aunt immediately scolded her once the ravenette had entered through the front door with her basket resting on her forearm. 

"I had told you," Marinette sighed, removing her basket from her arm to set it on the dining table, "I went out to treat myself to a picnic."

"Are you mad?" Her aunt continued to scold, "We must leave for the ball immediately! You are not even dressed!"  
    
"I will be dressed in a moment!" Marinette grumbled as she began to make her way up the staircase. She could hear her aunt mutter some unpleasant things about her as the woman made her way towards the kitchen, and Marinette had to hold her tongue back from saying anything nasty about that woman.  
    
Marinette pushed open her bedroom door just in time to see her younger sister swirl in her brand new ball gown. The little girl turned with glee, smiling brightly, "How does it look?" Emily asked her bigger sister for advice. Marinette nodded.  
    
"My god it looks wonderful!" Marinette faked a gasp, but then she let a genuine smile spread across her lips, "You look absolutely beautiful, Emmy."  
    
"Thank you," the little girl curtsied.  
    
As Emily was back to twirling in the mirror, Marinette dragged her feet towards her wardrobe. Painfully opening it up, her eyes landed on the dress her aunt had demanded she wear for this event.  
    
"All the men will love it on you!" She had remembered her aunt's excited squeal.  
    
Marinette grumbled and removed it from its hanger. The dress itself was not ugly, it was just something she would never care to wear. Plus, 

Marinette had no time to impress men.

As Marinette began to make her way towards the bathroom across the hall, Emily cried, "You might want to hurry sister! Aunt was determined to leave soon!"  
    
Marinette did not bother answering as she now stood in front of the bathroom door. It was closed, so being the polite person she was, Marinette knocked twice on it.  
    
"I am hiding in here, go away!" The voice echoed from the other side, and Marinette could not help but let a grin spread across her lips.  
    
"Come on, Krissy," Marinette urged as she typed lightly on the door once again, "You know aunt would make you go either way."  
    
The lock on the door clicked, and Krissy pulled it open slowly, eyeing Marinette from head to toe, "You are right," she sighed disappointedly, "But I really wish not to go."  
    
"I know exactly how you feel," Muttered Marinette.  
    
"But, I am not avoiding a husband like you, Marinette." Krissy pulled open the door wider so she could step out and let Marinette obtain the washroom, "I may not like the idea, but if aunt says I am to marry, I will."  
    
Marinette scrunched her nose, "Why is it that everyone in this house fears aunt? Who care what she says about marriage, you are your own person!"

"I do not make the rules, Marinette." Krissy deadpans.

Marinette crossed her arms, and the frown was clearly evident on her lips, "Maybe not, but rules are meant to be broken."

Krissy just shook her head, "Not in this century, Marinette. Not in this century."


	2. Blind love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elizabeth is being an ass. marinette is a savage. and poor emily accidentally spilled the tea.

"What's stopping you from telling someone you love them? Rejection or commitment?" — Forbidden love

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Marinette had hurriedly slipped on her dress and practically tumbled down those stairs to the front door, the carriage that was awaiting for them all was already parked in front of their home.  
    
"There you are girls!" Aunt looked annoyed as she made her strides toward her nieces, only bothering to fix Marinette's bow in the process, "It is time to depart! Elizabeth is already inside."  
    
Of course she was.  
    
Elizabeth was the oldest of the four, and she was the only one who aunt really liked having in her home. Elizabeth was everything aunt wanted all of her nieces to be — the girl made it her personal mission in life to make any guy swoon once they laid their eyes on her.  
    
Apparently, Elizabeth still hadn't found a husband. But, both her and aunt were determined to make it happen. Especially tonight.  
    
Marinette stepped into the carriage first with Krissy right behind her, and the ravenette's eyes immediately landed on Elizabeth who was staring back with the most nastiest glare you could muster.  
    
That little bastard.  
    
Elizabeth was rude and selfish, the list of other things she was could probably go on for an eternity.  
    
"What are you wearing?" Elizabeth practically spat once Marinette had taken her seat across from her, "It looks like something a homeless girl would pluck out from the trash."

Although making fun of homeless people was not her mission, Marinette had to agree, "Trust me, I am not disagreeing with you on the quality of this dress."

Elizabeth scowled, completely ignoring what her sister had said, "Honestly Marinette, why bother dressing up? We all know you will not find a husband tonight."

Another personal mission of Elizabeth's was to constantly find a way to bring her second oldest sister down. Any way she could make Marinette feel bad about herself was something Elizabeth enjoyed.

However, Marinette just did not care.

"And I do not plan to look for a husband tonight," Marinette bit back sharply, just as Emily and aunt had entered the carriage, "As a matter of fact, I never plan to look for one. I have better things to do than flaunt my breasts for every man to see."

That had Elizabeth gasping, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me perfectly clear," muttered the ravenette, "Unless you need a man to help you hear too! Oh! You defenseless little—"

"That is enough!" Aunt snapped, cutting off Marinette's words, "I will not tolerate this behavior!"

Behavior my ass.

Mairnette simply shrugged, turning her gaze back to her older sister to shoot her a satisfied smirk. Elizabeth defiantly did not like that, and she was shooting Marinette back with an ugly glare.

"Are you even listening to anything I am saying?!"

Marinette turned to her aunt, "No." She then paused and raised an eyebrow, "If you're saying nasty things about Elizabeth though, I will gladly listen to every word that rolls of your tongue. If not—"

"I despise this disrespectful behavior!" Aunt once again interrupted her, "I better not catch you talking to anyone at the ball this way! We will discuss your punishment when we return home."

This time, Elizabeth was the one to shoot Marinette with a satisfied smirk. Marinette's eyes narrowed at her older sister, and she could not help but glare at her annoyingly.

"Have I made myself clear, Marinette?!" Aunt asks, her eyebrows furrowed at her niece in disgust.

Marinette wipes the annoyed expression from her face, and instead replaces it with a fake smile, "Crystal."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The carriage ride could not get any more awkward as it carried them silently to the ball. Once arriving at the grand place where the ball was being held, Marinette was the first to exit it and escape into the building a quickly as she could.

She did not want to be anywhere near her aunt this evening.

As Marinette escorted herself through the large front doors, she didn't bother to wait for an introduction by the duke, and instead walked right past him without a word.

Krissy was pacing just as quickly behind Marinette, trying to catch up to her, "I am so sorry, sir." Krissy apologized to the duke when she noticed his odd stares at her older sister, "There has just been a death in the family, and my sister is terribly heartbroken."

The man seemed to buy her lie easily because he simply showed her an amount of pity, allowing Krissy to continue to chase her sister. Aunt, Elizabeth, and Emily were in no hurry to enter the ball, and took their time with the duke.

"Marinette!" Krissy called after her sister, but because of the large crowds that already consumed the building, Marinette had been able to disappear in it. 

"You cannot be serious!" Krissy grumbled as she tried to eye Mairnette through the crowds. However, many were swirling and dancing with one another, occupying most of the room. It was impossible to spot her sister in this mess.

Eventually, Krissy gave up and began to make her way back to her aunt and sisters. However, Marinette was not too far away, and watched as her sister retreated to the ravenette's blood-related enemies.

Marinette scowled as she hid herself in the corner of the large room. If she stayed here the whole night, she would most likely get no attention from any man — or anyone in general for that matter.

Because none of them would see her.

Marinette continued to watch as other couples danced away on the ballroom floor. Her eyes suddenly found Elizabeth in the crowd, who was desperately looking for a man to dance with.

However, every man she walked by seemed uninterested and would retreat from her presence.

That had Marinette laughing. Karma sure was biting Elizabeth in the ass this evening.

"What is so hilarious?" Suddenly a voice had asked her, bringing Marinette out from her trance, and soon, the ravenette had come face to face with a man standing before her.

"I beg your pardon?" Marinette hated it when people found the audacity to interrupt her thoughts.

The man suddenly realized his rude introduction and bowed towards her, "My apologies miss, my name is Sir Collin."

If he was expecting her to introduce herself to him, he was clearly wrong.

"What do you want?" Mairnette got straight to the point. She had remembered her aunt had clearly asked if her to talk polite to any man, but right now, Mairnette was not concerned on if the man got his feelings hurt or not.

"What are men? Babies?" She wanted to ask her aunt. But then again, aunt would still defend the male species.

"Quite feisty," the man commented, and Marinette almost wanted to throw up when a smile began to form on his lips, "I like a woman who is hard to get."

"Excuse me?!" Marinette eyed him with wide eyes.

"Won't you have one dance with me?" The man asked her, holding his hand out for her to take, "Maybe then will I get to know your name."

Well there are a couple of ways I could make sure you never find out my name. Death perhaps?

"I will not have one dance or any dances with you," Marinette huffed as she crossed her arms, "As a matter of fact, you will not know my name either. I despise a man who uses flattery to get a woman into bed."

Sir Collins defiantly wasn't expecting such a response from a lady, "I beg your pardon?" He was obviously offended.

"I'm sure you heard clearly," Marinette smirked up at him, glad that her attempt to make him annoyed was beginning to work, "Do not tell me you are deaf now?" She pouted, "I cannot stand a man who only hears what he wants to hear."

Sir Collin suddenly frowned, "How dare you defy me as a gentleman!" And then he was suddenly glaring at her with so much anger, "You are a disgrace to all women!"

It is not the first time she's been insulted like this.

"As are you," Marinette bit back harshly, "A woman who would dare think of you attractive must have some serious mental disabilities."

"Enough of your mockery!" He growled back.

"Cannot take constructive criticism, sir?" She asked innocently, and Marinette knew the smirk on her lips was clearly evident. "I was only clearly stating the truth."

By now, Marinette was for certain Sir Collin had no more interests in her romantically, and boy did that really lift her spirits. However, before Collins could reply with anything to shoot back at the young lady, the two adults were merely interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

"And what, may I ask, is going on here?"

And that is when Marinette had suddenly become terribly nervous. That is when she had to gulp — because now, the woman she had been trying to avoid all evening was standing before her, tapping her heel against the hardwood floor with a disapproving look on her face, and the small palm of Emily held tightly in her grasp.  
    
Wait...

Emily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know that moment when it's Sunday evening and you just realized you have a quiz the next day you haven't studied for yet?
> 
> Pretty much story of my life.
> 
> Vote?  
> Comment?  
> Share?
> 
> Thanks for reading:)
> 
> -Dippy


	3. Fake love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette goes out searching for more, and she's about to find it

"If a man says 'I love you,' but doesn't show his love, he is a fraud." — Forbidden love  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A knock on Marinette's room had her sitting up from her bed in an instant. She simply groaned loudly, hoping the the person on the other side of the wooden door would take a hint.

"Marinette?" It was Krissy, "Are you coming down to have tea with us?"

Hell to the no she was not.

Marinette groaned again and rolled onto her side, her back now facing the door, "Of course not, Krissy. Just leave me be."

Krissy stayed silent for a moment before Marinette clearly heard her sister sigh, "Marinette, it has been two days since the ball. I do not recall aunt grounding you to your room."

"Your recollection is correct, she never did." Marinette bit back quite harshly, "I did."

Krissy sighed again, this time a little more annoyingly, "Marinette, none of us have seen you. Emily is really upset."

Emily.

It had been Emily that night at the ball who had spilled to aunt that Marinette was talking to a man. Because of her little sister's ignorance, aunt had caught Marinette red handed being disrespectful to a man. Because of this, Marinette was still very angry at her youngest sister.

"It was not Emily's fault," Krissy tried to explain, "How was she to know you were telling a man off? She does not know you despise the whole male population."  
    
Marinette huffed and turned back on her side to face the door. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Krissy was right. How was 

Emily to know she had done wrong?

But still, she did not want to see any of her family right now.  
    
"I am not coming down for tea, Krissy, and that is final." Marinette spoke harshly, trying her best no to become soft to her sister's words. 

She heard Krissy sigh again, "Fine. Stay up here by yourself then." And before Marinette could think of any reply, the ravenette heard her sister's footsteps descend down the stairs.

Marinette felt slightly bad, but suddenly she had a brilliant idea.

Once Marinette was for sure no one would come back up to check on her again, the ravenette was leaping up from her bed and hastily scrambling to her wardrobe. Rummaging through the very back where her aunt never looked for clothes, Marinette was pulling out young males clothes to change into.

Marinette was not the type of girl who enjoyed wearing dresses as an everyday event. Since girls were not allowed to wear anything otherwise, Marinette had hidden a young man's clothing and a pair of boots in the very back of her wardrobe to wear whenever she pleased.

And today was that day she would put them to good use.

Slipping the horrid dress off from her body, Marinette slipped on the trousers and vest. If Marinette was to escape down the window, she could not escape as a lady now could she?

Once fully dressed in her male outfit, Marinette began to tie multiple dresses of her own together, creating a long, somewhat substitute for a rope. Once she was for certain the line of tied dresses was long enough, she opened up her window, and tossed it over the edge.

The line barely touched the grass.

Marinette grinned happily at her success and quickly climbed up onto the edge of her window sill. Making sure the dresses were tied to something strong in her room, the ravenette slowly but carefully grabbed onto her homemade rope and began to hoist herself down.

It took Mairnette only minutes before her feet touched the grass. She smiled at her accomplishment, and taking once last glance at the dress rope, she was running off back towards the forest.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette was sucker when it came to adventure. The forest was her favorite place to be because she always had something new to explore.

Until the wall always stopped her in her tracks, forbidding her to go any deeper into the woods.

She was standing once again before the stone blockage, and she couldn't help but grow upset at the stone wall.

All she wanted was a new adventure. It was the only thing that made Marinette happy, and this stupid wall had to block her way.

Then suddenly, Marinette had a fascinating idea. What if she was only to sit at the top of the wall?

Not climb over. Just to sit.

What harm could there possibly be in that?  
    
She decided to take that chance. Her eyes scanned her surroundings until they landed on a medium sized rock she was sure she could move. Marinette began to push it with her feet, loving how she was able to roll it so easily in front of the tall, stone wall.  
    
Once she had the rock up against the wall, Marinette stood on top of it, and using her upper body strength, pushed herself up until she was able to sit on top. She thought sitting on top of this magical wall would make her feel a lot different, but it was nothing spectacular.  
    
She then turned her head to look at the rest of the forest behind the wall. To think everyone was too afraid to even come near the wall — that part of the forest had never been explored. How can people just live their perfectly normal lives without wanting to know what the rest of the forest held?  
    
Marinette could not stand never knowing.  
    
So, the ravenette took the next step she had always forbade herself to never do. Looking down at the grass on the other side of the wall, Marinette swung her legs over and pushed herself off of the wall from her sitting position and landed in a squatting position.  
    
She had just crossed to the other side.  
    
Marinette could not believe what she had just done. She had crossed to the other side of the wall — the one place that was forbidden for everyone.  
    
And now, she had absolutely no idea on how to cross back.  
    
But right now, that did not even matter to her. Marinette stared in awe at all the new land she now had access to explore in. The ravenette suddenly had a purpose — she would educate people about the wall and the forest behind it to prove to them there was nothing magical or dangerous about it. That it was perfectly safe.

Suddenly, a crack of twigs and a rustle in the bushes had Marinette twirling instantly to the new found sound. Her eyes quickly caught onto the bushes moving slightly, as if something was behind them.

Marinette kept on reminding herself that there was absolutely nothing to be worried about, but she couldn't help but gulp anyway.

It's probably just a small animal.

Yes. A small animal, like a rabbit or maybe even a squirrel. To be honest, she would not even complain if it was a unicorn.  
    
There was absolutely nothing to worry about.

Until the creature came out from hiding behind the bushes.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the story!
> 
> Vote?  
> Comment?  
> Share?
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> -Dippy


	4. Treasured love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette makes a new acquaintance on the other side of the wall. chat noir teaches marinette a new word.

"There is a point in time where love can turn into a sin." - Forbidden love

* * *

At first, Marinette was not sure what to make out of the creature who had emerged from the bushes. It was not a squirrel or a rabbit - for certain it was not a unicorn (to her disappointment), so what in the heavens was it? The creature did not look like just an animal, but however, the creature also looked like a man. He was covered from neck to toe in a somewhat leather looking black suit, and his feet were covered with silver paws. The only thing resembling a man was the fact that this animal had a human face and blonde hair. And on top of that head full of hair, the creature had... ears?

Cat ears.

He stared at her for quite a while, only tilting his head once and a while to get a better look at her. Marinette simply stared back in utter bewilderment, unsure of what she should say.

To her defense, what exactly are you supposed to say to a man/cat creature? _Hello from the other side?_

"Who are you?" Marinette suddenly asks, breaking all silence that stood between them two.

"I could ask you the same question." The creature retorts, tilting his head even more to get a better look at her. "I know I have never seen you before. I would have clearly remembered."

Marinette fidgets in her spot. What was she supposed to say? That she had practically broken the law by climbing over the wall from the other side? That she crossed over when she knew it was forbidden?

"You are a human!" The creature suddenly gasps in realization and his eyes go wide. "Oh, shisbu! You cannot be here!"

"No, I was beginning to think I might be a whale." Marinette frowns, sarcasm dripping off of her every word.

"You need to get back over that wall now." The cat man demands - completely ignoring her sarcasm - as he strides towards her. "I will help you climb back up."

"What?" Marinette quickly moves away from the man in utter disappointment, and annoyance. "I do not want to leave!"

Pouting, Marinette eyes him closely before she suddenly asks, "What does shisbu mean anyway?"

His eyes suddenly go wide. "Do not say that so loud."

She ignores what he says, instead pressing forward to know what the foreign word means. "Well, what does it mean?"

The man sighs in defeat and lowers his head closer to Marinette's ear. At first, the ravenette's first instinct was to shove him away, and scream a heavy amount of curse words at him, but the cat man stops far away enough from her ear before he whispers, "It means shit in my language. Satisfied?"

Oh... lovely.

"Very actually." Marinette replies, letting a smug smile tug at her lips.

He ignores her and instead steps closer to the tall, stone, wall that stood between them and civilization. "I will help you over." He offers. "Either way, you need to leave as soon as possible."

"What is so dangerous about this place anyway?" Marinette is determined to stay, even if she has to convince the creature to let her, "You do not look like danger to me."

"I am not the one you should be afraid of." He states seriously, not one ounce of emotion visible in his features.

Her smug look slightly washes off her face. "So, what should I be afraid of?"

He shrugs, "How would I know? You have crossed to the magical side of the wall after all. You could encounter anything and everything."

However, Marinette was not willing to submit so easily. "If I have to leave, there has to be something it in for me."

His eyes quickly met hers again. "What do you mean?"

She smirked up at him. "I should get something for having to listen to you."

The cat man shrugged as if it was a reasonable exchange and flipped open the small pouch fastened at his waist that she had never noticed before. He dug for something inside before he pulled it out and let it sit in the middle of his palm for her to see. "This is an arrowhead." He begins to explain, "My most prize possession actually." He pauses before his eyes find hers and he motions for her to take it from his palm. "If I have to give it to you to keep you on your side, I will gladly do so."

Marinette's eyes widen, and she did not even have a chance to respond when the man suddenly grabbed her wrist from her side and placed the arrowhead in her own palm. "Now," His eyes focus back onto the wall. "Do you need a lift or not?"

Baffled, Marinette simply nods. Speechless.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Krissy's voice echoes into the bedroom that night, and Marinette is quick to hide the arrowhead under her pillow before her sister could notice it.

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asks, turning to stand from her bed as she faces Krissy. "I have been here ever since I was practically glued to my bed by Aunt."

Krissy shook her head and sighed in disappointment. "Marinette, I am not stupid and I was not born yesterday. I came up here after tea to talk to you and you were not here." Then, Krissy uncrossed her arms to point towards the bedroom window. "Plus, do not think I did not notice the rope of dresses you made to escape."

Marinette smiles sheepishly, because her sister knows her all too well. "You got me," She raises her hands above her head. "I am guilty."

Krissy crosses her arms once again. "So, where have you been then?"

Marinette's mind begins to fill with memories from earlier of that day, and her insides bubble in excitement of the new things she had encountered. Well, more like the new someone she had discovered. "Oh you know, just out." Marinette replies.

Krissy groans, "Seriously? I know you were out, I want to know where you were!"

Marinette turns to look back at her sister, and she cannot help but raise an eyebrow at her direction. "But I just told you. I was out, not in. So technically, when you ask where I have been, I can say I was out."

Krissy groans once again causing a laugh to bubble out from Marinette's lips. Sometimes, teasing her sister can be really fun.

"This is not amusing at all." Krissy scolds, because she's already annoyed that her older sister is messing with her.

"It is to me," Marinette snorts. "When you grow upset, the whole world has to stand out of your way."

At that, Krissy lets out a soft laugh, "Now that is actually way too true."

The two sisters laugh together eventually, the slight annoyance and anger they had for each other slowly washing away. And suddenly, instead of prying to know where Marinette was, Krissy instead asks, "Well, since you won't dare utter a word on where you've been, can you at least confirm your day was eventful?"

Marinette smiles and she turns back to look at the pillow where the precious arrowhead lies underneath. Then, she turns to look back at Krissy, nodding as she replies, _"Very eventful."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exam week is this week and i am so NOT looking forward to it... at all.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume I don't have a life because I'm writing another miraculous fanfiction.
> 
> Vote?  
> Comment?  
> Share? 
> 
> Thanks for reading:)
> 
> -Dippy


End file.
